Le fin mot de l'histoire
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Lorsque l'on s'appelle Kate Beckett, il est bien trop facile de se contenter d'un simple "oui" ou d'un trop banal "non". Non, lorsque l'on s'appelle Kate Beckett, on cherche au delà.


_Hey, me voilà de retour avec ma version du 6x01… Comment ça c'est du déjà vu ? Bon… ok, je vous l'accorde… Mais je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, pas vrai ? ;) _

_Alors voilà, c'est ma vision et surtout sur ce que j'aimerais voir, au fond, pour la réponse de Miss Beckett. Cependant en vue des derniers spoilers (oui oui, vous savez les photos que tout le monde à vues…) j'ai rajouté une petite partie à cet Os pour convaincre et satisfaire tout le monde !_

_**Maintenant un petit pavé que vous, commun des mortels, pouvez passer si vous ne vous appelez pas Gillesinlove**__ (ou si vous avez envie de lire le pavé je vous en empêche pas hein, c'était juste pour votre santé mentale :p). Alors cher Gilles, sache déjà en premier lieu que je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné ta surprise. Je suis une mauvaise gardienne de secret mais c'était ces photos, là, ça m'a mis mon cerveau à l'envers. La preuve je formule mal mes phrase haha (bon rassure toi dans le texte c'est un peu mieux quand même.. j'espère !). Enfin bref, tout ça pour te remercier d'être si fidèle et sincère envers mes écrits et pas que, et parce que j'ai envie de te souhaiter un énorme joyeux anniversaire. Car malgré nos prises de tête inutiles parfois we make a pretty good team together je trouve ! ^^ J'espère que ce cadeau un peu raté te plaira quand même, mais promis je t'écrierai autre chose pour me pardonner. Je t'adore et te fais un gros bisous._

_**BON**__ ! Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même ce que donne cet OS et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review originale, pour un texte original ? :p_

* * *

_ Comment as-tu su que c'était la bonne personne ?

Jim Beckett venait d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement pour se trouver face à sa fille.  
Alors qu'il était tranquillement assis dans son canapé, feuilletant un livre policier qu'il avait commencé la veille et qui le tenait en haleine depuis lors, il avait entendu quelqu'un taper énergiquement à la porte de son appartement. Il avait aussitôt soigneusement placé un marque page dans le livre avant de le ranger sur une étagère en hauteur. En effet, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui rendait visite à l'homme ces temps-ci (et la plupart du temps d'ailleurs), et une seule particulièrement prenait plaisir à maltraiter sa pauvre porte à chaque fois que quelque chose la tourmentait.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi ma chérie, répondit-il habilement à sa fille alors qu'elle le forçait à s'écarter en rentrant, les sourcils froncés et le visage crispé par une inquiétude qui semblait immense.

Elle fit un petit mouvement de tête pour lui signifier que les politesses habituelles n'étaient pas sa priorité, avant de s'affaler sur le canapé en lâchant un soupir qui laissait deviner toute la misère qu'elle traînait sur ses épaules. Tapotant ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du canapé, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle ne savait par où commencer pour annoncer à son père la nouvelle qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ Tu veux un café ? Demanda poliment son paternel pour engager la conversation et tenter par ce même moyen de la détendre un petit peu. Quoique la caféine ne semblait pas arranger l'état de sa fille la plupart du temps, bien au contraire.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de relever les yeux du point qu'elle fixait obstinément, se contentant de marmonner dans sa barbe une phrase que Jim eut en premier lieu du mal à entendre.

_ Rick m'a demandée en mariage.

Jim Beckett resta figé quelques instants. Il prit d'abord le temps d'essayer de comprendre la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer du bout des lèvres, et une fois que l'information fut arrivée à son cerveau puis assimilée, il se détourna avec un automatisme qui le surprit lui-même et souffla difficilement :

_ Un café s'impose.

C'est ainsi que se trouvèrent les Beckett, assis face à face avec deux tasses de café bouillantes entre eux, se demandant par où prendre le sujet tabou qui amenait la jeune femme. Jim avait tout de suite porté ses yeux sur la main gauche de sa fille, et avec une pointe de déception et d'inquiétudes il remarqua qu'aucun diamant n'y ornait son annulaire.

_ Donc, Rick t'a demandée en mariage, commença Jim qui ramena sa fille sur terre.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda comme si elle venait seulement de remarquer sa présence dans cette pièce qui était pourtant son salon.

_ Oui. Il y a une demi-heure, dans le parc. Tu sais le parc…

_ Où tu lui avais promis qu'un jour vous auriez une histoire tous les deux, compléta le vieil homme.

Il était assez proche de sa fille, étant son seul parent encore vivant. C'était donc peu étonnant que cette dernière passe des soirs de sa semaine chez lui, à discuter et raconter des anecdotes sur son travail. Il savait donc indirectement beaucoup de choses sur la vie de sa fille, et avec ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer il ne put s'empêcher de trouver le lieu symbolique et par la même occasion un romantisme certain au geste de son (futur ?) gendre.

_ Oui, celui-là.

Elle posa ses doigts sur le rebord de la tasse en porcelaine contenant le liquide Onyx qu'elle aimait tant et fronça les sourcils, contrariée, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le breuvage était encore trop chaud pour pouvoir être avalé. Elle avait besoin de café. De beaucoup de café. Et peut-être d'une cigarette aussi, mais son père la tuerai s'il savait qu'elle avait fumé plus jeune. Pas longtemps, et jamais en très grande quantité, mais elle avait voulu tester lors de sa « période rebelle » comme l'appelait sa mère (qui était d'ailleurs la seule au courant). Mais fort heureusement elle n'en était jamais tombée dépendante et n'avait eu aucun mal à arrêter du jour au lendemain. Cependant lorsque de telles situations d'angoisses et de doutes se présentaient, parfois l'envie de fumer une cigarette devenait très tentante.

_ Raconte- moi, exigea l'homme en s'enfonçant dans les coussins confortables de son canapé.

Beckett croisa les mains sur ses genoux en commençant son récit.

_ Depuis quelques semaines, avec Rick… je ne dirais pas que ça n'allait pas bien sûr, mais je lui avais demandé un peu plus d'investissement entre nous. Ça fait un an maintenant qu'on est ensemble, et lorsque je lui demandais où on allait ainsi il ne faisait qu'esquiver mes questions et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ça, malgré le fait que je sais qu'on est un couple stable et sérieux j'avais besoin de réponses.

_ Tu es comme ta mère sur ce point, lui fit remarquer son père avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Il y a eu cette histoire, tu sais, la bombe. Puis il y a eu ce baiser avec cet homme…

Peu fière elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle commença à torturer, signe de nervosité chez elle.

_ Et enfin pour compléter le tout il y a eu cette proposition pour Washington. C'est une occasion unique, je le sais bien, tout le monde me l'a dit. Mais Rick ne l'a pas pris de la sorte. Lorsqu'il l'a appris, il m'a tout de suite mis face à un ultimatum : C'était DC ou lui.

Jim hocha gravement la tête à son tour. Il connaissait les conséquences de ces ultimatum cependant il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à l'écrivain. Lui aussi il y a des années avait reproché à Johanna de prendre son travail trop à cœur, il lui en avait même voulu au moment de sa mort en assénant à qui voulait l'entendre les soirs où il avait bu que c'était son travail qui l'avait tuée. Cependant sa fille était têtue, mais c'était une bosseuse. Elle méritait ce poste tout autant qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse en amour.

_ Et ? Fit-il pour la faire continuer.

_ Et j'ai pris ma décision pour DC. J'ai convoqué Rick au parc cet après-midi, je l'attendais sur les balançoires. Et c'est là qu'il est arrivé et qu'il m'a demandée en mariage. Il était là, le genou à terre et cette bague magnifique entre les doigts…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir encore frais dans sa mémoire.

_ Papa je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, dit-elle en vrillant son regard sur son interlocuteur. Pour moi « engagement » ne signifie pas forcément « mariage », et lorsque je lui demandais du concret pour avancer je ne m'attendais pas à… cette réaction-là.

_ C'est ce que tu lui as dit, je suppose ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment l'as-t-il pris ?

_ Mal, au début. Il m'a demandé si c'était un non, et je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas un non mais un « plus tard ». Que je l'aimais, que je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi au mariage avant ça car j'étais toujours la fille qui a attendu 4 ans pour lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais que s'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui j'avais l'envie de passer le reste de mes jours et de m'engager c'était bien lui et personne d'autre. Qu'il s'était dépêché de demander Meredith et Gina en mariage de peur de perdre la seconde et parce que la première était enceinte et que je ne voulais pas que ce soit la même chose pour nous car je ne comptais pas le laisser divorcer aussi facilement.

Elle eut un sourire amusé en se souvenant le léger rire qui s'était échappé de l'écrivain malgré lui à ce moment de la conversation.

_ Je lui ai dit pour le convaincre que d'abord nous allions emménager ensemble s'il le souhaitait. Mais je lui ai aussi avoué que si je l'avais convoqué ici c'était pour lui annoncer que j'avais décidé de tester ce job à DC. Et là…

_ Il s'est énervé ? Demanda Jim doucement.

_ Non, mais j'ai vu son visage se refermer. Je suppose que c'était trop d'un coup… Après tout j'ai refusé de devenir sa femme pour l'instant et je lui annonce que je pars travailler à des kilomètres d'ici.

Jim porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Les relations longues distance étaient compliquées à gérer, cependant Rick et Kate étaient adultes et savaient dans quoi ils s'engageaient. De plus ils étaient profondément amoureux et avaient attendu des années avant de se l'avouer, donc Jim était convaincu que malgré la distance cela pourrait marcher entre eux.

_ Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_ Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de s'aérer l'esprit. Qu'il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée que l'on se voit ce soir…

La voix de Kate était plus douce mais emprunte d'un tristesse qu'elle ne tenta même pas de dissimuler.

_ Je n'ai pas voulu le blesser en refusant, tu sais. Mais je ne veux pas passer à côté de ce job à Washington. Si ça ne marche pas, tant pis. Je reviendrais et j'essayerai de retrouver mon poste au NYPD. Mais il faut que j'étudie toutes les possibilités avant de tourner le dos à celles qui semblent les plus intéressantes pour moi et ma carrière.

Son père hocha la tête, compréhensif. Elle continua sans lui laisser le temps de réagir à ses paroles, d'une voix encore plus déchirée.

_ Je l'aime papa, je ne veux pas le perdre.

_ Mais tu n'es pas prête pour cet engagement en particulier, c'est ton droit ma puce.

_ Oui. Mais j'ai tellement peur de l'avoir perdu à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi.

Kate ne pleurait pas souvent, si ce n'était presque jamais. Pourtant à cet instant ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes qu'elle ne dissimula pas devant son paternel qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules, réconfortant.

_ S'il t'aime réellement, ce qui ne fait aucun doute, il saura attendre.

Elle hocha la tête lentement en essuyant d'un revers de main une larme traîtresse qui s'était échappée du coin de son œil et roulait à présent sur sa joue.

_ Tu veux que je te raconte quelque chose ? Continua son père d'une voix douce.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de sa fille pour continuer.

_ Lorsque j'ai pour la première fois demandé à ta mère de m'épouser, elle a répondu « non » d'un air effaré. Tu sais, cet air que tu abordes parfois quand je te dis des vérités que tu n'es pas prête à entendre…

La jeune femme attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller, amusée d'être si rapidement découverte lorsqu'elle était en présence de son père.

_ Raconte-moi.

Jim sourit, laissant les souvenirs affluer dans son esprit quelques instants avant de commencer son récit.

_ C'était dans le salon, juste là-bas, dit-il en désignant du doigt l'endroit. J'avais préparé un dîner Italien, le préféré de ta mère. J'avais glissé la bague dans un verre de champagne que j'avais acheté pour l'occasion, nous étions ensembles depuis un peu moins d'un an à ce moment-là, mais j'étais sûr et certain que c'était la femme de ma vie. J'avais calculé ça à la minute près, j'étais tellement impatient et stressé que je regardais l'heure toutes les 20 secondes…

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête, attisant la curiosité de sa fille.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Demanda-t-elle, son cœur recouvert d'un baume apaisant de voir son père rire de la sorte ce qui était plutôt rare.

_ Parce que je me souviens de sa réaction. Elle est rentrée, avec tous ses dossiers dans les mains et à peine avait-elle fermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle écarquillait de grands yeux. Elle s'était mise à table sans trop faire d'histoires ce soir-là, ce qui était plutôt rare pour ta mère car elle aimait relire ses dossiers en rentrant du travail pendant que, je la cite, « tout était encore frais dans sa tête ». Et je suis quasiment sûr que tu as hérité de ce côté-là…

Kate ne répondit rien mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, car la phrase de Jim n'était pas réellement une question, au fond. Il connaissait sa fille, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère sur beaucoup de domaines.

_ Et donc elle s'est assise, elle a commencé à parler boulot, une vraie pipelette je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter… Et moi j'étais terrorisé, tétanisé, je regardais la bague danser au milieu des bulles de la coupe de champagne. Lorsqu'elle a enfin pris son verre, bu une gorgée tout en continuant sa tirade en me fixant dans les yeux et que la bague a buté contre ses lèvres… Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qu'elle me regarde, effarée, et me dise « non ! » d'une voix étranglée avant même que je ne pose une question !

Encore une fois Jim eut un rire amusé et nostalgique qu'il communiqua à sa fille. Kate sentit le poids sur son cœur se faire moins présent, et elle se plongea dans les souvenirs encore inconnus que lui racontaient son père. Jim inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de continuer.

_ Alors que j'étais complètement scié sur ma chaise par la rapidité des évènements, elle a baissé les yeux et posé la bague dans ma main. Je voyais qu'elle était gênée, attristée même par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire. Lorsqu'elle a pris la parole, son ton était neutre mais cependant pas aussi assuré que lorsqu'elle me parlait habituellement Elle m'a dit qu'elle refusait de se marier avec moi, pas parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas bien au contraire mais parce que c'était trop tôt. Qu'elle voulait d'abord vivre nos des moments uniques alors que nous étions simplement ensembles et heureux de la sorte. Mais que plus tard, lorsqu'on serait tous les deux prêts, je pourrais refaire ma demande.

_ Et comment as-tu réagi ? Demanda doucement Kate en fermant les yeux, visualisant le visage doux mais néanmoins attristé de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait reposé avec peine la bague au creux de la paume de son père.

_ Je l'ai mal pris au début, tu sais. Comme Rick. J'ai quitté la salle sans un mot et je suis monté me coucher directement dans la chambre d'amis. Ta mère a essayé de m'appeler à travers la porte mais je l'ai ignorée platement à chaque fois qu'elle tentait une approche sans même écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Lorsque le matin est arrivé, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et elle non plus. Je suis descendu dans la cuisine pour aller petit déjeuner et je l'ai trouvée assise à la table devant un plateau rempli mais intact, je me suis alors tout de suite excusé pour mon comportement infantile et irrespectueux de la veille. De son côté elle s'était levée à mon entrée pour s'excuser de ses paroles d'hier et on s'est retrouvés face à face, à parler en même temps sans réellement s'écouter mutuellement. Quand on s'est enfin tus, on s'est regardés dans les yeux un bon moment avant de se décider à s'embrasser.

Jim secoua la tête, son sourire se faisant plus grand encore.

_ On s'est mariés 3 ans après, et je dois dire que je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu comme elle me le conseillait. Pas que nous ne nous aimions pas assez, juste qu'il était trop tôt pour un tel engagement qui est censé durer toute une vie.

Kate hocha la tête, faisant mentalement le parallèle avec sa propre histoire. Elle aimait Rick, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle l'aimait et était prête à s'engager avec lui à long terme. Cependant elle ne s'était pas attendue à une demande en mariage si soudaine alors qu'ils s'étaient disputés quelques heures auparavant à propos de l'avenir de leur couple si elle partait à Washington. Pour elle, cette demande sonnait comme une obligation, comme un moyen pour lui infaillible de lui prouver qu'il était là malgré le fait qu'elle parte à DC. Et c'est justement pour cela qu'elle avait refusé, car elle voulait une demande qui vienne du cœur et non une destinée à la retenir comme si c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour lui prouver qu'il était là. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on décidait au hasard, c'était un engagement autant moral que physique envers une personne à laquelle l'on vouait amour et fidélité jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

_ Alors tu penses que Rick comprendra ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en regardant son annulaire gauche, vierge de tout anneau.

Jim posa un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Il t'aime, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Cette démarche était mal placée et pouvait sembler désespérée soit, mais cependant il y avait une grande part d'espoir dans sa proposition. Comme lorsque j'ai proposé de m'épouser à Johanna et qu'elle a refusé, ce qui fait le plus mal c'est en premier notre égo d'homme viril !

Kate se mit à rire, secouant la tête.

_ Tu penses que je devrais aller lui parler ? Finit-elle par demander après un léger silence.

_ Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout cela, comme j'ai moi-même pris il y a des années. Il faut qu'il puisse entendre tes raisons par lui-même et c'est là qu'il reviendra vers toi.

La jeune femme acquiesça, pensive. Cette discussion avec son père lui avait rappelé les bons moments qu'elle avait pu passer avec sa mère à parler de garçons pendant des heures. Lorsqu'elle écoutait ses histoires, la consolait après des chagrins d'amour ou même la poussait parfois à aller vers les autres.

_ Merci papa, murmura-t-elle en sentant l'émotion la prendre à la gorge.

_ De rien ma puce.

Lorsque Kate ressortit de chez son père quelques heures après y être entré, il faisait déjà nuit sur la ville de New York. Les lumières de buildings avaient pris le relais sur les doux rayons de soleil qui éclairait l'après-midi et la circulation se faisait moins dense à cette heure avancée de la soirée.  
Alors qu'elle s'approchait à pas calmes de sa voiture stationnée quelques rues plus loin, Kate entendit son Iphone émettre un petit bruit qui lui signala qu'elle venait tout juste de recevoir un message. Lorsqu'elle sortit le précieux mobile de son étui, son cœur s'emballa alors que le nom de son écrivain précédant le début du message s'afficha sur son écran. Pianotant son code automatiquement elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le texto qui s'afficha devant ses yeux.

_« Je suis désolé. J'ai voulu t'offrir un bouquet de ballons pour me faire pardonner mais j'ai réalisé qu'agir comme un enfant une seconde fois en une journée n'était peut-être pas très intelligent. Je suis au Starbucks à l'angle de la 43__ème__ rue depuis environ deux si le cœur te dit de me rejoindre… Je t'aime. »_

Kate laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres fines alors qu'elle montait dans sa voiture, verrouillant son téléphone avant de démarrer en direction de la 43ème.

* * *

Kate ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Le cœur battant la chamade et la peau moite, elle se redressa pour se trouver en position assise, laissant ses yeux s'habituer peu à peu à l'obscurité de la pièce qui l'entourait. Lorsque son rythme cardiaque se fut doucement calmé et ses yeux habitués à la luminosité minimum de la chambre, elle baissa les yeux vers l'homme qui partageait son lit. Toujours endormi, Rick ronflait légèrement, le visage tourné vers elle et sa main posée possessivement sur sa cuisse nue. Elle repoussa avec délicatesse le bras de son amant pour se dégager des couvertures, posant ses pieds nus sur le sol frais de la chambre. La fenêtre était ouverte et une petite brise s'échappait de derrière le rideau, le faisant virevolter doucement tel un fantôme sur le mur pâle.

Kate se dirigea vers la salle de bains qu'elle verrouilla doucement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Rick qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans la pièce adjacente. Une fois la porte soigneusement fermée, elle s'autorisa à allumer les petites lampes au-dessus du lavabo qui se reflétèrent dans le miroir, créant un éclairage ambiant parfait dans la grande pièce. Elle posa ensuite ses mains à plat sur la vasque du lavabo, poussant un gros soupir. Ses yeux se portèrent quelques secondes plus tard à sa main gauche, laquelle était ornée d'une bague qui tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle caressa le diamant d'abord du regard puis du doigt, jouant avec l'anneau qui semblait encore étranger à son doigt.

Elle laissa son esprit revenir à ce rêve si étrange qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait accepté la proposition de mariage de Rick à cause du regard si passionné qu'il lui avait offert en même temps que la bague, qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Et elle ne le regrettait pas, cependant ce rêve avait ébranlé certaines certitudes qu'elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir en acceptant cette bague symbole de leur union. Elle s'était retrouvée dans ce rêve, et bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé à première vue.

Et Kate se posa à cet instant une question qui ne quittait pas sa tête depuis son réveil tout en se regardant dans les yeux à travers le miroir : les choses auraient-elles été si différentes si elle avait dit non ?

* * *

_Voilà ! ^^ _

_Alors je vous explique un peu rapidement le pourquoi du comment cette « non réponse » au final. Moi je préfèrerais personnellement que Kate dise non. Pour moi c'est trop tôt, après tout ils ont mis tellement de temps à se mettre ensemble que je trouve ça un peu dingue qu'ils se fiancent comme ça tout de suite. Mais après avoir vu les photos promos où Stana a une bague au doigt, je me suis mise à penser (avec l'aide d'une amie je dois l'avouer :p) à cette fin alternative où elle aurait dit oui, mais qu'au final se demanderait si elle a réellement bien fait et si ce n'est pas trop tôt pour tout cela malgré le fait qu'elle aime son écrivain de tout son cœur !_

_Voilà donc j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et qu'il aura plu surtout à toi Gilles car après tout c'est ton cadeau ;)_

_Gros bisous !  
XOXO_


End file.
